Schattenmacht
, using his Schattenmacht]] Schattenmacht '(''German for "shadow power") is an ancient kind of power even greater than normal darkness control. Schattenmacht can only be used by a normal being or "being of light" (i.e. Saiyans, Humans, etc.) that has a dark side or other dark channeler. It is known by Creed's bloodline and by very few other Innes. Schattenmacht is even more powerful than normal dark powers because it is in its purest, destructive form. It appears as being dark purplish and electric looking, though suggesting by what Kotsu and Creed have said, the color of one's Schattenmacht differs. It is important to note that the direct line of the Reigen family, however, has had members in the past that were able to use Schattenmacht ''without '''''a dark side or other dark channeler. This trait seems to skip generations, having been present in Kaizer Reigen, but absent in his son, Kotsu. It has been revealed that Kotsu's children however, have inherited the ability, as well as possessing several other abnormalities. Users There are few that know how to use Schattenmacht, and those that do vary on how it is used. Absolute Murdoc: Being the complete Dark Blood Oath fusion of Kotsu Reigen and Creed, Murdoc's level of mastery is Absolute, meaning he has full control over his abilities and knows the extent to which his Schattenmacht powers can be used. Fury: Being the fusion of Flanagan Reigen and Rampage, Fury's level of mastery is also Absolute, meaning that he has full control over his abilities and knows to what extent they can be used. Advanced Creed: Being an Innes from his bloodline, Creed has a very advanced knowledge of Schattenmacht and how it is used and has a fairly controlled grasp on what he can do with his powers. He is also advanced enough to teach it to another. Rampage: Also being a part of his bloodline, Rampage is also advanced in his knowledge of Schattenmacht and its usage. He is advanced enough to where he can teach it to another. Kotsu Reigen: After much training with Creed, Kotsu Reigen has reached an advanced level of Schattenmacht usage, and has since been skilled enough in its use to train his sons how to use it. Skilled Flanagan Reigen: After constant training in its use with his brother, Flan has gotten to the skilled level of use, but didn't continue his training in the dark art by choice. Eden: Though Eden is a member of Creed's bloodline, he has chosen not to spend much time delving into the use of Schattenmacht. Taiza Reigen: After training in the art with his father since childhood, Taiza Reigen has learned how to use Schattenmacht to a degree where he must use the power with extreme caution when sparring against his brothers, as he could not only harm them, but cause a great degree of destruction. However, his training does not yet rival his father's in terms of power or knowledge. Jaikob Reigen: After training in the art with his father since childhood, Jaikob Reigen has learned how to use Schattenmacht to a degree where he must use the power with extreme caution when sparring against his brothers, as he could not only harm them, but cause a great degree of destruction. However, his training does not yet rival his father's in terms of power or knowledge. He commonly uses his father's technique, Macht Shockwave. Yoshimitsu Reigen: After training in the art with his father since childhood, Yoshimitsu Reigen has learned how to use Schattenmacht to a degree where he must use the power with extreme caution when sparring against his brothers, as he could not only harm them, but cause a great degree of destruction. However, his training does not yet rival his father's in terms of power or knowledge. His signature move has become his father's old technique, Macht Shockwave. Basic Randy Reigen: Randy is being instructed by Kotsu in the art of using Schattenmacht. Images Youngtsu Schattenmacht.png|Thirteen year old Kotsu Reigen, manipulating his own Schattenmacht Taizayoung5.png|Taiza Reigen, as a child, manipulating his Schattenmacht for the first time Yoshimitsu1.png|Yoshimitsu Reigen, manipulating his Schattenmacht Category:Page made by Dark Seeker Kotsu Category:Techniques